1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dressing apparatus for reforming an electrode tip of a resistance welder by a rotating cutting blade.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been disclosed for reforming by dressing of an electrode tip of a resistance welder. In general, using a motor powered by compressed air or hydraulic pressure or using an electric motor, a blade is rotated via a belt or chain, and the electrode tip is machined.
When an electrode tip is machined both at its end surface and slant surface therearound, a blade formed integrally of end and slant cutters is used. For removing chips produced by cutting process, compressed air is blown from the exterior in general. The pressure applied on the blade at the dressing operation of the tip is the same as that applied at welding. Accordingly, a shock produced by pressing is likely to cause damage of the cutting blade. This can also disturb the proper machining of the electrode tip and leave a unmachined portion in the center of the end surface thereof.